Kafiezial
The Watcher is the enigmatic right hand man of the Prophet, as well as being his top assassin. After having used it for so long, the Hollow Mask that he wears is now permanatley fused with his face. Showing no emotion or mercy, the Watcher is a deadly force to behold Appearance The Watcher is a tall being of great muscular build with purple, shoulder length hair. His attire consists of a dark purple hood that he wears around his neck, as well as a large garb and pants that are outfitted with numerous bone pieces and runes. He has a large green diamond like object attached to his left pectoral area, as well as a Kaizer tattoo on his right shoulder. His most outstanding feature is his Hollow Mask, which is rather bland in appearance. After having used it far too many times in his youth, the mask has become merged with his face. While he can take it off momentarily to eat and drink, the mask quickly grows back. Personality The Watcher is a rather quiet individual. As described by his master, the Prophet, the Watcher has been merged with his Hollow Mask for so long, that he has forgotten how to be capable of normal human interactions, though this is debatable as he has shown signs of emotion, the most notable being anger over seeing Haralson McTavish kill his "pet" crow. When on assignments, he is the perfect killing tool, incapable of remorse or pity for his actions and always completes them with lethal precision. He is inhumanley loyal to the Prophet and follows his instructions out to the last detail. When seen, the Watcher appears to be casual and laid back, often leaning against a wall or sitting on a guard rail overlooking the city. History Almost all of the Watcher's background is unknown. Even the Prophet does not know where he originated from. The only hint that is available, is that the Watcher was an active Vizard who used his Hollow Mask for nearly every battle that he fought. He would even use it randomly, destroying cities and small settlements with unbelievable destruction. Using his mask proved to be a terrible mistake however, as his constant use of it eventually caused the sinister piece of headwear to merge with his face, transforming him into the heartless killer that he is now. Synoposis *Izanami no Jidō: Repercussions Powers and Abilities Unholy Spiritual Pressure: 'The Watcher is shown to possess a very powerful amount of Spiritual Pressure, being slightly above that of a Shunsei-level opponent. He is very skilled in masking his power to where his opponent would think that he is in one direction, when he is actually in the total opposite. '''Immense Strength: '''As his physical appearance would suggest, the Watcher is capable of amazing feats of strength. His most notable example is when he throws Akisame through an entire line of almost a dozen trees with ease. '''Amazing Speed: '''As the Prophet's personal assassin, the Watcher is capable of moving at speeds that exceed that of the Gotei 13's Stealth Force. He demonstrates this as he completley outclasses Soifon, a former Stealth Force Captain, with minor difficulty. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''The Watcher is capable of using an impressive prowess in the art of hand to hand combat. This is shown when he manages to take on three Captain level opponents with simply his wrist bracers. '''Cero: '''As a Vizard, the Watcher is capable of firing a powerful green Cero from either of his hands. One way of using this technique that he utilizes is forming his two scythes into a double bladed version of themselves and then spinning them like a high powered fan. The Cero's energy then emits from the circle's center and then is fired in a massive green wave. Zanpaktou '''Kaze no Yobidashi: '(Japanese: "Call of the Wind"): Kaze no Yobidashi takes the appearance of a surprisingly futuristic black katana. The sheathe, as well as the handle are solid black and the hilt is shaped like a four armed star. '''Shikai: It's release command is "Blow Them Away". It takes the appearance of two hand-held scythes that are engraved with numerous runes and skull like patterns. They are capable of merging togather and forming either a double bladed-scythe or a double bladed staff. *'Shikai Special Ability:' As it's name suggests, Kaze no Yobidashi grants the Watcher manipulation over wind. He is capable of controlling it's movements using various wind currents. He can also spin Kaze no Yobidashi like a high powered fan that can create a massive blast of wind that can destroy a large portion of the surrounding area. He can also throw the two weapons like boomerangs. '''Bankai: '''Not yet revealed Trivia *According to Blankslate, the Watcher's unofficial theme is "Around the Fur" by Deftones. *This character's appearance is based off of Death from the Darksider's video game series. *According to Blankslate, the Watcher is the Prophet's equivalent to 666.